The present invention relates in general to semiconductor device fabrication methods and resulting structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for passivating a surface of a high mobility semiconductor.
A typical metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) includes a channel region formed between source and drain regions. The MOSFET also includes a dielectric material (gate dielectric) and a conductive material (e.g., metal) overlying the channel region. MOSFETs and other semiconductor devices are typically formed from semiconductor material. Germanium, III-V compound semiconductors, and other high mobility semiconductors are selected for use in the fabrication of semiconductor devices because of their relatively high carrier mobility. High mobility metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and other high mobility device architectures formed using these high mobility semiconductor materials provide some increased performance, reduced power consumption, and higher breakdown fields over similar devices formed with lower-mobility semiconductor materials.